Lost
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Draco and Hermione have lost some precious in their life, their only COMPLETE


**Just a short little one shot for you as I haven't written in a while so I thought I'd write something. I promise to update my stories soon I just have had a lot on my mind and needed to clear my mind and get into the right frame of mind.**

**I hope you like this even though it is slightly depressing.**

**Please read and reveiw...x**

* * *

It was a gloomy and dreary day at Malfoy Manor. The pain was pouring down from the heavens like tears from god.

Today, Draco and Hermione Malfoy were burying their baby son who died in the womb at 36 weeks old. It had been exactly two weeks since Hermione had given birth to her sleeping baby, two very long weeks of longing to hold him again, to be able to see him small and wrapped up in her arms, to feel his light blonde hair against her nose and she kissed his head.

Draco and Hermione were both 29. They had tried for a baby for two years before Hermione fell pregnant with Wyatt; their little light. Hermione's pregnancy had been a breeze; she had no sickness, no sore boob's only occasional tiredness.

It was a cold December evening and Hermione was in the library reading a book and gently stroking her stomach and whispering to her baby. As she was laid on the sofa, Watson her new Kneezle kitten which Draco had brought her for an early Christmas present jumper onto a library shelf and tipped off some books. Hermione jumped and quickly stood up on her feet.

"That'll make you jump" She said down to the bulging stomach but she received no surprise from her baby.

As Hermione sat down again she thought back to the last time she felt a foot hit her in her bladder. Hermione quickly rushed into the kitchen and grabbed herself a cold glass of water.

This always made the baby move she thought but as she drank down the glass of freezing cold water and felt nothing she started worry.

After trying numerous things to get her baby moving she decided she needed Draco. She called him home from work and they rushed to St. Mungo's Maternity ward where Hermione was seen immediately.

The next twenty minutes would be the moments Draco and Hermione would remember forever. The moments when they were told that their baby had died in the womb.

Five hours later, Hermione gave birth to their beautiful baby. Draco and Hermione held their baby for hours all night, shedding tears and whispering their love to him. Hermione's parents and Draco's came to see their first Grandson and held him in their arms and said their goodbyes.

At 3:20am, Draco and Hermione had to leave their son at the hospital and return back to the Manor without their newborn son in toe.

The funeral was held on the 28th of December. Everyone was dressed in Black with green or red roses on their suits and dresses. Wyatt would be laid to rest in the Malfoy Family plot at the Manor. Fifty of their close friends and family all stood around the tiny grave that had been dug up in the morning.

Hermione was wrapped in Draco's arms crying for her baby, the baby she wanted so much. Draco held onto Hermione like his life depended on it and hid his face in her hair letting tears run down his face.

Everyone at the burial was crying, crying for the lost baby, for their friends who had just lost their son and for the baby who would never know how much he was loved.

Ginny stepped forward holding onto the white sheet of paper. She took a deep breath quietly started speaking about the howling winds and sobs from the people,

_I'm sorry Mummy  
The urge to sleep was too strong  
I felt the pull between dark and light  
The fun of day, the lure of night  
The soft, comforting pillow of peace  
Slowed my heart and set my spirit free._

_Others will have to tell me how things feel:  
The crisp tang of a crunchy apple  
The wind in my hair  
The warmth of your arms  
And the sunshine on my face_

Tonight I'll be with you  
My place in the family secure  
My Father, My Mother and My Grandparents.  
Surround me with love  
And hold me forever near.

I did not choose to leave you  
I was simply called away  
To a peaceful, endless sleep  
In a gentle, restful way  
To a place where love never falters  
And my heart is always yours

As Ginny finished her poem the crowd was silent, all could be heard was the sobs of a mother who had lost her son.

* * *

**Please read and review ...x**


End file.
